Equestrian Adventures
by JacobWritesEverything
Summary: Well this is the story about Jacob and his 3 other friends, Chloe, Susan, and Maeve. This story was originally going to be a youtube series but since we all graduated and don't see each other very often we never started it. But I decided to post it here as a story instead. So enjoy.


**Sorry the basic title but when you have an awesome idea and you're like me then you don't really think of names. But if you're not like me then you will call me bad words****. Anyway on to the story!**

It was an average day in Cincinnati for Jacob and his 3 friends Maeve, Chloe, and Susan. They were outside at a local park swinging on the swing-set and having a basically good time. They were swinging really high and then jumping off and trying to land correctly without getting hurt. All was well until Jacob jumped and landed on his left arm. He yelled out in pain as soon as it happened.

"Blasted furnaces of hell! I never thought I would break my arm again." He yelled out to no-one but himself. His friends all stopped swinging and ran over to him.

"Jacob, not that I care, but are you alright?" Susan asked him. The truth was she did care they all did because he was a friend and friends stick together.

"Yeah I just need to get to a hosp-" Jacob didn't finish his sentence because he saw a circle of blackness in a clearing to his right. "Hey guys," He said getting their attention. "What is that?"

"Who cares you broke your arm. Again!" Chloe yelled at him as he stood up using his right arm for support and let his left arm hang limp as he walked towards it.

"Jacob, where are you going? The hospital's that way." Maeve said pointing in the other direction.

"I think I am about to touch this thi-" He never finished his sentence because if he did that would mean he didn't disappear.

"Jacob!" They all yelled in unison. They were alone at the park so no-one else saw this happen.

"Well, now what?" Susan asked the group.

"We follow him through that, thing." Chloe said heading towards it. "I mean come one what could go wro-" She too couldn't finish her sentence as she too was no longer there.

"Well this is just great. Now I have lost 2 of my friends, now what do we…" Susan looked around and saw her friend walking towards the light. "NO!" She shouted as she tackled her into the hole just as it disappeared.

Blackness that was all Jacob could see, even if he opened his eyes. That was all he could see. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw that he was headed for a white hole. As he neared it he closed his eyes but his vision was still filled with white light. Then the next thing he knew he was on dirt, in an unknown location. He tried standing up but remembered to use his right side when he couldn't lift his left arm. He finally stood up just as he saw Chloe appear in front of him. Lying on the ground unconscious, he looked at her for a few more seconds then looked at his surroundings. He saw a lake to his right, and a forest to his left it was daytime.

He looked back at the lake and saw Maeve and Susan fall into it coming from seemingly nowhere. He watched the lake seeing bubbles appear on the surface. After a few more seconds they popped up gasping for air. They swam to shore and noticed Jacob staring at them.

"Uh… Jacob? Are you alright?" Maeve asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My arm is still broken but I'm fine." He responded while turning his head looking for civilization. He turned around and saw a mountain with a city hanging off the side. "How the heck…" Chloe stirred from their conversation and noticed Jacob standing over her.

"Whoa." She said sliding backwards away from Jacob. "Why were you standing over me?"

"A better question is, where are we?" Susan said.

"An even better question is, how is there a city hanging off a mountain." Jacob said pointing with his right hand.

"I have the best question of all." Maeve said. "Why are their six ponies and a dragon sitting at on a picnic blanket?"

"Maybe they're a hallucination?" Chloe guessed.

"Maybe they're hungry?" Susan suggested.

"Maybe they're looking at us?" Jacob pointed out. Jacob was right for all their talking had attracted the attention of 6 pastel colored horses and a baby dragon. "What the hell is going on here?"

**At the picnic**

Spike was running at full speed to Twilight, he was receiving an important message from Princess Cellestia! He had to get to their picnic fast or else he might get into trouble.

"Oh shoot! I forgot the napkins." Twilight said to her friends.

"We forgot the napkins?" Rarity said her pupils shrinking to the size of peas. "This is the WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"

"We have more important things to worry about because Spike is running straight for us!" Twilight said noticing the baby dragon sprinting at them.

"I… have a… letter… from… Princess… Celestia…" Spike said holding up the scroll before collapsing.

"Dear, Twilight…" Twilight read aloud. "There has been a major magical disturbance near your area. I suggest you proceed with your lunch with caution. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

"I wonder what happened." Rainbow dash asked.

"Maybe it's those things over there?" Spike said standing up and pointing a claw at 4 mysterious creatures that stand on 2 legs looking at them.

"I got this." Rainbow dash said before taking off into the sky.

**Back at the lake**

"Wait a minute!" Chloe said "The rainbow-haired one just took off into the air!"

"That's impossible! Ponies can't fly!" Jacob said.

"You know what else is impossible?" Maeve asked him.

"What?"

"A black hole opening in the middle of a park!"

"They're still looking at us…" Susan said.

"Yeah so what?" Jacob asked looking up and gasping at what he saw.

"Jacob, what are you looking at?" Chloe said noticing Jacob standing open mouthed and staring at the sky.

"This won't go over well." Jacob just before being side-lined by a blur of colors sending him flying into the lake. "Goddamnit that was my left arm!" He yelled before hitting the lakes surface. The girls stopped looking at the ponies and started laughing at the scene that just happened. They didn't notice a concerned Twilight run up to them.

"What happened? Is he O.K.? Oh man this isn't good! This is not good!" She began walking back and forth. "What will Princess Celestia say when she finds out I let one of my friends hurt an unknown species? I'll be sent back to, MAGIC KINDERGARTEN!"

"I-i-i-t-t-t'-s-s-s- o-o-o-k-k-k, he's p-r-o-o-o-b-a-b-b-l-l-y-y-y f-f-f-fine!" Chloe said laughing too hard.

"How can you be laughing at what just happened?" Twilight asked as the rest of the group came up.

"Twilight what's goin' on? Is he ok?" Apple Jack asked trotting to her side.

"Ohmigosh!" Twilight shouted. "He hasn't come up yet! Someone has to help him. He probably is stuck from Rainbow hitting his arm so hard he couldn't use it!"

"He couldn't use it before now anyway." Susan said.

"Excuse me?" Rarity asked.

"He broke his arm before we ended up here."

"What happened? Is he O.K.?" Fluttershy asked from behind Pinkie Pie.

"We were swinging on a swing-set at a local park and we were jumping off and he kind of sort of landed on his left arm." Maeve said with a weak smile.

"And you didn't help him?" Fluttershy asked walking out from behind Pinkie.

"We were trying but he walked through some black hole and disappeared so we followed him." Chloe said.

"What happened? Did they surrender?" Rainbowdash asked landing softly next to AJ.

"You almost killed him." Twilights eyes went wide. "Why hasn't anyone helped him out of there yet?"

"Cause he is on the other side and heading this way. Boy does he looked mad." Maeve said.

"Wait. Is his arm bleeding?" Twilight asked when he got closer and she saw his white T-shirt with red stains on it.

"Yes I am, thanks to that Rainbow-colored menace. I think my knife stabbed my left arm." Jacob said letting go of his left arm for them to see.

"Knife?" Twilight asked. "As in a weapon?"

"Yeah I carry it around for protection. But now it is lost. I lost it at some-point between flying and splashing and apparently it flew out of my pocket flipped open and cut my arm then flew away." He said looking at his left arm. "But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I get to a hospital. Or else I fix this myself."

"Do you mean this thing?" Rainbowdash asked throwing the now closed knife at him.

"Yeah! You found my butterfly knife!" Jacob said catching it and looking at it.

"Are you sure it cut you?" Twilight asked him.

"I'm pretty sure, but let me check." Jacob said. "Stand back a little sometimes I drop it."

"Oh! I love it when he does this it's so cool." Chloe said stepping back. Jacob proceeded to flip the right side of the knife to the left and moved his fingers so the knife hit the other side but he spun the knife so the blade hit the inside of the other part and when the right side came back the knife stuck in the middle.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jacob shouted when he finished. "Damn I cut my finger."

Twilight gasped and covered Spikes ears. "How dare you use that kind of language around a kid."

"Sorry but I actually did get cut by my own knife when I lost it." Jacob said flipping his knife closed by throwing the left side onto the right. "So where's the nearest hospital?"

**So what did you think? Oh right, To Be Continued. Anyway leave a review if you like it. MLP is copyright of Hasbro. Yadda yadda yadda. Also comment if you want them to be turned into ponies at some point. 5 pages, 1665 words, 71 paragraphs, and 127 lines. WHOOOO!**


End file.
